


I don't talk about political matters

by Raiya



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, talking is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Just an idea I had in my head





	I don't talk about political matters

T’Challa stepped into the throne room oft he Jabari, Okoye by his side.  
On their way through the Jabari land he had noticed that most of the people did not even spare him a glance but rather ignored him.

Even though they stood at his side during the fight against Kinksman and his follower, they obviously did not respect him as their king. Yet. 

The Jabari lived their life apart from the rest of Wakanda up in the mountains uncaring about everyone else, which was the reason he was there in the first place.  
To convince M’Baku to create an union so that Wakanda could stay strong together against anything they would have to face in the future.

Opening up was necessary but it also makes them vulnerable. It was more important than anything that all tribes of Wakanda stood together as one nation.

M’Baku immediately registered his presence upon him entering the hall. T’Challa could see it by the shift of his pose from casually slouched down to a little more sitting up and the flexing of his muscles.

Yet the Jabari lord did not feign to notice him until he stood right before him and cleared his throat.

“T’Challa, little king, A rare sight to see a Panther king in the mountain. What brings you here?”

“You already know why I’m here lord M’Baku.”

T’Challe stepped closer while Okoye stayed behind and M’Baku just looked at him unimpressed.

“I won’t let you sit on this throne T’Challa.”

It was not meant literally, T’Challa knew that, M’Baku meant that he would never let the Jabari be guided by what Wakanda did.

“However.”   
M’Baku’s stern face changed into a challenging grin.

“I might let you sit on my lap.”

Okoye snorted disdainfully at the missing respect for the king. T’Challa hold up his hand to show her to not interfere. Some of M’Baku’s men laughed but most were silent curious for what the king would do.

T’Challa stepped forward slowly, not breaking eye-contact, his knee brushing M’Baku’s leg and smiled mischievously. He moved his right knee next to M’Baku’s leg, puching it a little to the side to make himself enough room. 

“If that is what you offer me, I will not be unappreciative.”

M’Baku stared at him the surprise written on his face while T’Challe lifted his tunic up a little to move his left leg next to M’Baku’s other so that he was straddling his lap. He put his arms around the broad neck of the Jabari to steady himself and leaned forward.

“After all, the ones you allow to sit in your lap can have a lot of power over you too.”

T’Challe could feel Okoye’s judging look burning through his skull but this time M’Baku was the one who had to hold back his men.

T’Challa noticed out of the corner of his eyes that some of them had drawn their weapons, probably thinking that he wanted to harm their king by struggling him. He had to laugh inside at that thought. As if he could struggle M’Baku with his hands, it worked pretty well with his legs though.

“Leave!”

M’Baku’s voice sounded through the hall.

“All of you. The king and I have to talk about some serious political matters.”

T’Challa looked at M’Baku with a raised eyebrow and forced down a shudder at the look on M’Baku’s face. He might has made a mistake and was too bold here but he finally had a real change to talk to him alone and he would take it.

He heard Okoye clearing her throat. He turned around to signal her he would be fine. She seemed everything else but convinced but left anyway. 

When the doors closed behind her he turned to M’Baku again and made a move to get out of his lap but strong hands gripped his hip and pulled him closer.

“Don’t think you can get out of this so easily little kitten.”

“I thought you wanted to discuss political matters.”

T’Challa felt the warm hands holding him tight and was surprised how much he liked that feeling.

“We will, but we’ll do it my way.”

T’Challa laughed. 

“So you do this with everyone you talk about political matters?”

“I don’t talk about political stuff with anyone except you.”

“Well, I hope that won’t change then.”

T’Challa was really, his feelings for M’Baku had changed a lot since he had kept him save after he lost the fight against Kinksman. He owed him a lot and he was still wondering why M’Baku did not take the fruit and get the power of the Panther himself. He could have been king of Wakanda and simply let him die. But he did everything to keep T’Challa alive. He even helped at his side. Without M’Baku and his men it might have ended differently, at least with a lot more people dead.

M’Baku also stayed a few days after the battle. T’Challa was able to convince him. They talked a lot and were getting a long pretty well. M’Baku also had a lot of humour. 

The more it had hurt when M’Baku did not wanted to welcome him and talk to him alone. They got along so well, somehow T’Challa talked they became friends. Unfortunately that was 2 months and a lot of requests to talk ago.  
Finally T’Challa had had enough and simply visited him in his halls.

M’Baku’s hand on his neck broke him out of his thoughts. He let himself be lead down until he could feel the gorillas hot breath against his skin, giving him goose bumps. 

“I have been thinking about you for a while now. After our fight, when I had time to calm down. I remembered your legs around my neck and couldn't stop wondering how they would feel around my hips instead. Your body flush against mine.”

T’Challa could not hold back the shudder that went through his body by the picture forming inside his head. The hand on his hip suddenly felt really hot.

M’Baku’S beard was scratching against his neck while he talked and T’Challa’s grip on his shoulders tightened. His heart started beating faster.

M’Baku’s hand moved from his hip to his back.”

“But with you sitting on my lap like this. I’m starting to imagine something different.”

He gripped T’Challa’s butt and pulled him closer again, while the hand on his neck moved a little down to his collar. M’Baku’s nipped on T’Challa’s earlobe softly before he spoke again.  
“You want to know what?”

M’Baku moved back a little, his eyes dark.

T’Challa shivered again.

“Yes.”

His own voice sounded strange to himself and M’Baku grinned broadly.

“Then I will show you.”

Without a warning his lips were on T’Challa’s in a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> If you like it please let me know :3


End file.
